Romeo and Juliet: A sister's bond
by Sonicfan4life
Summary: Romeo and Juliet two abused sisters are banded from their home country for murdering their parents. Now they are residents of Tranquility City's orphanage waiting to be adopted or not. But, who would adopted two girls that seen to control a power that burns abou their face, a power all Cybertronian's know very well. Do not own Au2bots, soldiers, and Allspark. Own Romeo and Juliet.


**Here is just another Transformer's Fanfic I'm just going to put, with two new OC'S I put their profile on my profile so check it out if you guys want to learn more about the OC'S. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Our Little Poem

**(Third Person POV)**

In the distance you'll see a three story building far away from a nearby highway secluded in the suburbs, with a white painting finished, freshly cut grass with a white fence around it, with rooms of windows line up together with nicely pink and blue curtains and you'll see a smooth concrete sign that says…

_Ms. Olive's Orphanage._

"_Where little stars find their home."_

In bright yellow letters that out matches the concretes smooth gray.

But, one of the windows far didn't have curtains just thick metal bars line together like the ones you see in jail.

This room is specially made from just two children who seen to cause trouble where ever they go or some people think. In that bar window you'll see a small girl no older than eight looking deep in the distance deep in thought.

She was wearing a black cotton turtleneck sweater that was far too big for her covering her thighs and arms like it was a dress and small kid sweat pants, you'll see with her arm cross peeping at the end of the sleeves dirty bloody bandages that cover her through her arms, torso, and neck, the only color she had was white socks or if you counted her eyes. Her eyes is what make her so different then all the other children, who were outside playing, the right side of her face was covered with a long blackish brown bang that seen to reach half her neck it was covering a disturbing feature that nobody could explain, and to her left you'll see an amazing light blue eye it' was so light that it practically glowed.

The young girl sign running her dirty bandage fingers through her very long hair, but scoffed when her fingers were caught in her unimaginable tangled hair that goes in so many directions that seen impossible. She rip her fingers out bring a few strands with her and look back to the window.

**(Girl's POV)**

_Life is death._

_Death is life._

_Peace is war._

_War is peace._

_Beauty is ugly._

_Ugly is beauty. _

_Happiness is sadness._

_Sadness is happiness._

_Love is hate._

_Hate is love._

_Healing is pain._

_Pain is healing._

_Truth is lie._

_Lie is truth. _

_Family is broken._

_Broken is family._

_People our fools._

_Fools our people._

I repeat our little poem like it was a quote from the Bible. It something that calms me and my little sister when were angry or bored.

And today I was just annoyed.

I was lying on my bed staring out the side window that was place next too. It was your average typical Saturday the sun was high and shining signaling it was 11:30 in the afternoon. Our lunch was about to arrive any minute, but back to why I was annoyed the weekend was the day when normal people look for normal children to adopted. The problem is when they come to see the children our room is what brings their attention.

It's a ten-inch thick titanium bolted jail door with a see through bar window that covers half the door we can see who's passing by, our room is basically an insane asylum room complete with the soft cotton walls and white fluffy carpet floor, two beds and lamp desks were place on the north and south walls and a wooden wardrobe next to the window. The north wall is where my bed is next to the bar window and the bed to the south wall is where my little sister sleeps, but sometimes she sleeps with me. I turn to see my sister on the floor she was no older than four standing straight with her legs crossed.

She had the same ratty uncombed hair as me, but the left side of her face is covered with her long and tangled bangs, she was wearing a large white T-shirt that swallows her body underneath the shirt were simple white cotton shorts, she had no socks you can see her tiny feet, the sleeves of her shirt cover half her little arms, but you can see slightly bloody bandages that cover both her arms and down to her feet her Achilles heel, ankle, and her whole legs were bandage, and her eye that wasn't covered you can see a dangerous, but powerful looking red eye. That was covering the right side of my face that red eye that's underneath the scar we both share except her scar is on the left.

Anyway, back to why I am annoyed. When the people come to see the children and see our door they can't help, but look inside then they'll see us. Two girls one on the floor drawing and the other staring outside the window. A man and a woman look and see with curiosity the room of an insane person, but when the see us their curiosity grows. This is what I'm annoyed when people come here and look at us like animals in a zoo.

I shouldn't be surprise in some way we are caged animals.

A buzzer noise went off.

"Lunch time." A man's voice appeared.

Beeping was heard letting the door slide open. One more thing about the door it was security coded no door knobs just an outside code. An African American man no older in his late thirties, shaved head, dark eyes, wearing a gray police uniform on his back was a tranquilizer gun and on his belt a 22 Caliber Pistol. He had a badge on the left and on the side of his right chest pocket had a sewed name tag reading, "_Officer Dines, Tranquility City Police Force."_

Officer Dines rolled a metal table crate carrying two lunch trays. There were fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, mixed fruit, and two cartons of chocolate milk. My sister was still drawing not really paying attention to the man I watch the man place our food tray next to the door then he left without saying a word. I heard the beeping again telling us the door is now lock.

I turn away from the window letting my legs dangled on the beds end. "It's time to eat Juliet." I told my sister, I had a somewhat of a thick European accent most likely from our home country Romania.

She look at me her one bloody eye turn to me then she turn to the tray raising her left hand towards the food the food trays raised from the food carte and levitated towards her and me.

I watch when my food tray place itself on my lap and at the floor next to Juliet. "Seems you have been practicing Juliet." I look down at her, while biting the piece of chicken leg.

_It help's passed the time. _I heard her say in my subconscious. The thing about my sister Juliet she doesn't speak, will technically not with her voice, but in our mind she can. She suffers the talking disability of Mute for as long as I can remember she never speak. Until, we were given the scar now she speaks in thought, which I believe it's called Telepathy.

She dipped her chicken in the mashed potatoes then start chewing. "I guess it does." Was my replied.

_You were repeating the poem again. _She said, not looking at me. _It was because of those people who look at us like that like all the others. _Another thing about our telepathy is that we know what we're thinking.

It was more of a statement then a question. "Yes, I was annoyed when those people look at us like all the others." I said. "It annoys me very much."

_You're not the only one soră. _She gulped her milk. _It annoys me as well._

(Sister)

About half a year Juliet and me have been traveling to this country one orphanage to the other. The headmasters of the orphanages we stayed didn't want us just like our home country didn't want us, because of these strange abilities we are given by the scar that marks under our strange new eyes. We were never born with these colors before our original colors were the earth's soil, but do to the scar we now have these strange eyes, that shocks and amaze people.

I sign at that thought it annoys me so much.

The orphanage we are staying is an idiotic thought of being our home. This is the thirtieth orphanage we visited besides the English country and nine of the U.S states we have stayed. I believe I'm getting ahead of myself so I'll tell you this my name is Romeo Daniela I'm an Romanian eight year old girl who's staying in the American state of California. Juliet my little sister and I our orphans.

Not by false theories, but by choice.

Odd isn't it. We made the choice of not having a mother and father like all the other children here they don't have family most some died or couldn't take care of because of money problems. Ours is in the dead category, which you'll find very disturbing of their cause of death.

If you're thinking rational causes of death for example car crashes or illness then you're out of luck. None of the normal causes is what killed our parents.

It's because of us….we killed our parents.

And let's just say it was not a very pleasant death very horrific and bloody. I put away the lunch tray by just by raising my hand on it like Juliet it floated back to the lunch carte Juliet did the same thing.

Telekinesis, one of the abilities we both have in common it's not that difficult if you think about it, literally. We weren't born more like force with these powers and it involves our parents. We were pinned down while they placed a strange burning shard on our cheeks; I shivered of the memory of the agonizing pain we endured when it sizzled through our flesh.

_If you keep remembering you're going to feel it. _Juliet said, still drawing on her paper.

I sign keep forgetting she can read my mind. It's helpful yet very, very annoying. _I can still hear you. _Her back was facing me.

"Continued drawing Juliet." I lay down on my back seeing nothing, but the whiteness of our room.

I closed my eyes feeling my bangs tickle my eyelashes. It has been a total of four months and fifty four days we have been staying here and I know I been carving tally-marks on the top of the lamp table.

Home… More like prison.

No matter, what we are damn to a life of stupidity of all the living soul that passes us by anyone who sees's us. Once, they see us they'll see nothing, but freaks and believe me the temptation of causing the same death of my parents to them is looking really well right now, but we'll be send back to jail which is looking a lot better than this agonizing Hell hole.

I believe you heard everything about us that would satisfy your curiosity. For now we'll be staying in our little home doing absolutely nothing. Until, then we may or may not meet again so _La Revedere. _

(Goodbye)

* * *

**What you guys think, creepy? Glad you read a little about the two new OC's that our joining in the Transformer's family. I won't update this until I finished Echo Sparks maybe, I just wanted to give you guys a head start on my next story so Review/ Fav/ Followed.**

**PEACE! **

**Love**

**Sf4l **


End file.
